


She Obliterated Everything She Kissed

by recrudescence



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Community: fandom_stocking, Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't stop moving. It was <i>weird</i>, but not so much in a bad way as an I'm-not-used-to-being-handcuffed-to-my-girlfriend's-bed way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Obliterated Everything She Kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoujo_bubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shoujo_bubbles).



He couldn't stop moving. It was _weird_ , but not so much in a bad way as an I'm-not-used-to-being-handcuffed-to-my-girlfriend's-bed way.

“Chillax,” Tina said. “It's not gonna hurt.”

Mike was positive “chillax” was something she'd picked up from Artie. “Um. Where did you get these?”

“The Spencer's at the mall. There's a manager who always helps me find the good stuff.”

Mike didn't really like the idea of his girlfriend poking through bondage accessories with some doughy emo kid, but he decided it was best not to say anything. The cuffs were covered in red crushed velvet and sort of cheesy looking, but at least they weren't hot pink and zebra-striped or something. And there was still the whole weird-but-not-in-a-bad-way thing. “I...see.”

“Don't _worry_ so much. You look amazing.”

That was how this all started, with Tina sidling up to him and saying, “You really did want to be Frank-N-Furter, didn't you? That would've been so, so hot.”

As a result, he was wearing nothing but a pair of black silk panties that actually felt really, really nice against his skin, but they were a little too tight. When he had expressed some concern about that to Tina, she'd just laughed and said that was part of the point.

And now she was straddling him, had been for a little while now since apparently putting eyeliner on him was a very complicated task, and he could feel the warmth from the portions of bare skin visible between the tops of her knee socks and the hem of her skirt. He was really glad she hadn't gotten rid of that cheerleader outfit. “Are you done yet?”

She paused long enough to smile and drag a crimson-painted fingernail down his chest. “Shh. Almost.”

Sometimes Mike had trouble remembering why he'd never dated shy girls before. He'd never paid much attention to Tina until joining the glee club because she'd always just been the strange, quiet girl who never had to do oral presentations. There was something soothing about having her paying him such close, careful attention, even if it was by applying makeup, and having his hands bound and out of the way so he didn't have to worry about doing anything.

Not to mention Tina had a really good idea of how brutal jocks could be so she'd never breathe a word of this, he knew. Yeah, Mike definitely couldn't figure out why he'd never given her the time of day before.

He bent one of his knees, trying to nudge up the pleats of her skirt, and she pinched his nipple without missing a beat. Mike hissed. “Stop it,” Tina said mildly, “you'll make me mess up.”

It was hard for him to keep from blinking as she finished up on his eyes, but a few minutes later she was proudly holding up a mirror. “What do you think?”

The redness of his lips was almost indecent. She'd richly lined his eyes, shaded the lids dark and smoky, the way he always thought was really sexy when it was on _her_ , and done something to his face so that his cheekbones looked like they could probably cut glass. Overall, he looked...good. _Really_ good, for a girl.

Mike's mouth opened. The face in the mirror coyly looked away. It wasn't like he wanted to be a girl or anything. Tina kept telling him to stop using the word tranny; she even did some online gaming with a guy who used to be a girl, so she knew more about that kind of thing than Mike did, but he still forgot sometimes. He swallowed. “You did a really awesome job””

She was smiling now, a little tentatively. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Mike tugged at the cuffs holding him in place. “Come here?”

She bent close enough for him to kiss her, laughing when he hesitated. “Don't worry, it won't smudge. I wouldn't use the cheap stuff on you.”

Nobody would believe this even if word somehow _did_ get out. Mike, along with the rest of the football team, had ranked pretty much every girl in the school, and he couldn't remember _anyone_ hypothesizing that Tina would be the type to strap someone to the bed. But there she was, stroking over him and pressing her mouth over his own, hot and slow and _nipping_ at him now and again. She liked doing that. It had taken him completely by surprise the first time it happened, but now it just scorched through his body until he was arching up, trying to get more friction on his cock, and whispering, “I want to touch you.”

The ends of her hair brushed against his chest, soft and cool, when she tilted her head. He wanted slip his hands through it and bring her in even closer, but the best he could do was clutch at the headboard and squirm. Tina drew a finger along the velvet. “Do you really want me to take these off?”

“I...” He could say yes and she would release him, he was absolutely sure. “No, but...could I...”

For a second, she looked uncertain,er eyebrows shot up. “Okay. Let's try something else.”

She was smiling, moving further up the bed, leaving him feeling strangely vulnerable without the warmth of her skin against him anymore. Then she was lifting that short pleated skirt and Mike's brain shorted-circuited.

He was fairly sure she was saying something about telling her to stop any time he felt uncomfortable, but then he licked her and it all got caught up in a moan.

Mike was laid back about a lot of things, but something about Tina made him want to step up his game. And if she was letting him _lick_ her, right there, through her underwear, he wasn't going to let himself screw things up.

So he did it again, straight up the center of her, hotdamp and making her gasp and shudder, and _again_ , leaving kisses up her thighs, soaking the cotton until he could _taste_ her underneath it. Until Tina was sighing his name in a way that almost made him forget about the cuffs around his wrists and the silk rubbing against his erection.

He tried a few times to catch hold of the elastic with his teeth, but gave up. “Take these off?” He wasn't sure she would; Tina could be shy about shedding clothes and he never wanted her to feel self-conscious around him, so he usually let her be the one to initiate these things.

But she shimmied out of them without a word and he was _groaning_ against her, then, no cloth in the way, just wethot _perfect_ and hearing her whimper when he let the tip of his tongue slip up and _in_ , and it wasn't enough. He wanted to be able to touch with more than just his mouth, but she only drew away from him. Letting her skirt fall back into place and sliding down the bed after kissing the taste of her off his lips, which was dirty and amazing and unexpected all at the same time.

When he looked down at her, Tina was surveying him so intently it was making him squirm. “You're really, really wet,” she murmured, drifting her fingertips over the damp patch blooming across the front of the panties, and he felt like a _girl_ but went curving up into her touch all the same. “Do you need something?”

“Yeah...” If he had his hands free, he'd be grabbing, holding her close, letting his fingers travel up under her skirt and maybe slipping one into her to make her rock down and clench and say his name that way again. It was really, really tough having an erection he couldn't touch and being vulnerable and almost naked while she was still almost completely dressed. Mike felt his breath knot up in his chest even though Tina was grazing her nails over his stomach and kissing over his hip like he was worth all the attention in the world.

“You're not still scared, are you?” she asked. Her fingers were toying with the waistband, thumb sketching a circle just above his cock. Working her other hand between his legs, squeezing him through the panties, which had Mike straining against the cuffs and smearing against the silk, wishing he could get a hand down and grip himself. Then Tina was bending, sucking him through the fabric, getting it good and wet until it was almost like there was nothing in the way at all. He couldn't answer even if he wanted to.

She plucked at the waistband, just enough to go about letting the tip of his cock slip free, and Mike turned his face to press into the pillows when she lapped over it, rubbing the straining length of his cock through the cloth at the same time, and his body clenched as he pulled against the cuffs. “C'mon, please... _Tina_.”

Too much; he let her dress him this way and tie him down, but he did more than just _allow_ her to do it. He wanted it. Wanted it a lot and he didn't know what that meant. And when he tried to speak, Tina was there, kissing the small-scared sounds out of his mouth and telling him how good he was like this.

Mike remembered when everyone thought she stuttered and she would always keep to herself, not at all like this confident person she was now, in this moment. And it was _crazy_ how lucky he was to be able to see this side of her, how much it meant that she was comfortable being herself in front of him.

And that, along with Tina's laugh muffled against his skin and her fingernail skimming up the underside of his cock, was what made him come.

Things with Tina weren't predictable. The other day, he came over to study for algebra and they ended up making out and watching _Aliens_ instead. Tina's mom was a big believer in strong female role models and made exceptions for that particular kind of procrastination. So this was really just another instance of things not going as planned, but not in a _bad_ way. Her mom might even approve of Tina being assertive for once, but Mike really didn't want to imagine having a parental figure crashing in on them.

“Was that okay?” She was undoing the cuffs, sounding soft and shy again, and her hands were warm when they smoothed over his wrists.

Mike didn't give her another second to be uncertain. “You were perfect.”


End file.
